1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to data backup and data access, and, more particularly, to the network-based data management circuits and network-based data management methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal cloud systems typically depend on so-called network attached storages (NASs) or specialized servers; however, setting up these personal cloud systems often requires complicated procedures. Moreover, a personal computer also requires many settings before it can access a personal cloud system. Despite being able to provide powerful file access functions, such a personal cloud system lacks intuitive operation and usage convenience. Sometimes, users have to purchase additional devices or even provide dedicated networks to build their own personal cloud system.